Cedric
Cedric Ardeshir (/ˈsiːdrɪk ˌɑːrˈdɛʃiːər/ July 28th, 1188 - Present) was found abandoned on the doorstep of the newfound Church of Andoletta as an infant. He was raised in the church, and eventually became a monk, and later an educator. In the spring of 1213, Cedric began missionary work for the church, traveling the country and spreading the word of Andoletta, a goddess with a relatively low following in his country. In the year 1238, Cedric retired his missionary career to serve as a teacher for Placid Harbor's children. In late spring of 1242 (present year), Cedric left his hometown and suspended his newfound teaching career to embark on a personal journey. Although he is coming up in years himself, he had always wanted to find and confront his birth parents. He had gone 52 years without leads, but just two years ago, a friend he met on his missionary work contacted him, telling him that she may have had a lead, and asked him to meet. However his quest had been put on hold after a fateful encounter in Arden's The Wolf's Jaw Tavern. Personality Cedric is a man with a golden heart. Though he does not have family of his own, he loves his friends and students as if they were his own blood. He wishes well upon everyone he meets, even his enemies; even the the most wicked people deserve mercy should they seek to repent, and fix the mistakes they've made. Similarly, Cedric strongly believes in giving second chances. Unfortunately, Cedric's love is also his greatest weakness. Cedric sometimes goes to impossible lengths to help others, fighting battles that are already lost. He may also be blinded to deception by an outwardly kind face; if he trusts you, stabbing him in the back would be an easy task. If Cedric were to lose his life before his natural age, it would probably be in the name of helping his friends. Possibly under a hail of arrows or at the tip of a blade; a true martyr. Despite his kindness and deep love for all, Cedric was born with a tremendously short temper. Had he not received his guidance at the church, he would be a much angrier, more violent man. Underneath his calm demeanor today, his anger still exists, bubbling deep within him. Because of this deep-seeded anger, Cedric can sometimes be cold, even spiteful. If you have wronged him or proved you have no interest in forgiveness, he can even come to despise you. However, nothing triggers his rage more than bringing harm to his loved ones, the weak and helpless, the abandoned, or the innocent. It is an extremely rare occurrence, but Cedric has been known to fly into a full frenzy when provoked. However, he's not one to scream and yell when provoked. Instead he gets very silent, and the dopey, friendly monk's face completely transforms; you can see death in his eyes. Background Born in the summer of 1188, Cedric was left on the doorstep of the church, and taken in by Sister Mària Csonka. It was Mària who named and raised Cedric. Her fellow clergyman, Brother Joshua Kovacs, played a small part in raising Cedric, but his time was mostly occupied with attending to the church. As a boy, Cedric was raised in the church under Sister Mària's guidance. She served has his teacher and caretaker, as well as a priestess for the church. Cedric was told that if he were lucky, a lovely family would some day come and wish to adopt him. However, the longer he remained the church, the more disheartened he became. He was on the brink of falling into a depression, and Sister Mària knew she had to help somehow. So, she set aside most of her church duties to take care of Cedric, unofficially becoming his mother. While Cedric was never adopted, he felt like he had the love a mother could provide. Mària began to treat Cedric like a mother would treat any other child. He was fed, clothed, bathed, entertained, and loved by Mària unconditionally. Once he was old enough to read, she taught him too. Not only the basics of life, but also the love of Andoletta. To Cedric growing up, Andoletta was like a grandmother who lived far away. She may not see you often, and she may not always be proud of the decision you make, but her love and forgiveness will always fill and surround you. Cedric grew to love Andoletta, just as Mària did. When he was 10, he began to help Mària around the church. During services, he would attend to anything Mària needed while she and Joshua were occupied with the parishioners. In the summer of 1202, a short time after Cedric's 14th birthday, tragedy struck Placid Harbor. A ferocious storm swept across the ocean, directly though trade routes used by the townspeople. Many men and women were lost to the storm, the wreckage of their ships washing up on the nearby shoreline. Many were devastated, but none more than Alexander Fodor, a 15-year-old boy who was orphaned that day. Naturally, Alexander was given a home at the church, and Cedric quickly befriended him. While Cedric had seen him about the town before, he had never met him or any of the other children around town, as he kept to the church. Alexander had light-brown skin and curly brown hair, which Mària commented was just like his father's hair. At the age of 25, Cedric left Placid Harbor to spread the word of Andoletta. He'd travel by the means best suited to the journey, at the expense of the church, to distant cities and villages to speak to the people there; get to know them, befriend them, and spread the good word. He met many different people and saw many different, beautiful places. He met plenty of other priests, who he had friendly discussions and debates with. He met a few followers of Andoletta, who he spoke with fondly of Her. He stayed in the closest village to The Wall in the west, to help care for refugees for a short time. While traveling north, he shared a carriage with an orc who was not the talkative sort. One of the few things Cedric learned was that he too was a follower of Andoletta. In the southwest, the traveling Caravan Cedric traveled with was attacked and captured by a race of creatures known as Vegepygmies. In a desperate attempt to survive, Cedric learned the very basics of their simple language and negotiated the caravan's escape. However, he asked to stay, and learn their language and their customs. They were hesitant, but their chief was curious of Cedric's intentions and let him stay. Cedric didn't learn much, but he did learn their language and befriend the chief. He left the colony not long after and returned to his work. He returned home at the age of 31 and shared the details of his mission with Sister Mària. He departed once more soon after with the same mission, but with another request. These were dark times, and many people don't have anyone to turn to, so Mària asked Cedric to accept confessions from travelers he met in the name of Andoletta. For the following nine years, Cedric held these confessionals all across the country. For travelers, for townsfolk, for vagabonds; people from every walk of life. These confessionals were promised to be forgotten and forgiven; as a man of the church, Cedric has sworn to Andoletta that not another soul would hear these confessions. However, in his ninth year of service, Cedric met a peculiar woman by the name of Medeia. She was young and beautiful, not even 20 years old yet. She approached Cedric, weeping and hysterical. She asked if he was the monk she had heard about, taking confessions. He confirmed that he was in fact the monk, and opened the door of his tent to allow her inside. Once inside, Cedric sat behind a thin screen that was hung from the middle of the tent, and asked her to begin. She confessed that she killed the love of her life. Cedric was skeptical, but she continued in terrible detail. He was the son of a Viscountess, and heir to her small fortune and to her successful wine distillery. She was hired to gather information on him and not blow her cover. However, once she realized she was really in love with the man, she confessed everything to him. Although they were scheduled to marry, he couldn't marry a spy. He told her to leave, as he sullenly stood on the balcony overlooking the city. With tears in her eyes, she slipped a heavy dose of arsenic into his evening ale and vanished into the night. She told Cedric that no one had yet learned of the Viscount-Heir's demise, as she had just left his home. The last thing she told him was the name of her commissioner: The Cloak of Magdh. She wouldn't explain further, or elaborate on what "The Cloak of Magdh" meant. She could tell that this woman was clouded with darkness, but he could feel light remaining within her heart. He knew that if she let darkness fill her that the light would go out. So, he made a deal with her: She may write letters to Cedric, confessing any horrible deed she may commit, and Cedric will read them, and take the confession upon himself, and burn the letters for no one else to read. In exchange, Cedric may ask a favor of her. When asked what kind of favor, Cedric replied the he was unsure, but that it was family related. Truthfully, when Cedric learned about her ability to gather information, he instantly thought of his missing parents. After this confession was finished, Cedric packed up hit the road before trouble began on his tail. He continued his missionary work for another nine years, eventually making his way home, but after his meeting with Medeia, he never held another confessional service. When Cedric returned home in 1238, Cedric learned that Brother Joshua passed away from old age. There was a beautiful funeral for him, and a grave marker in the town graveyard. Cedric solemnly paid his respects and prayed for him, asking Andoletta to treat him well in the afterlife. After mourning and coming to terms with the loss, Cedric also learned that several children were born while he was away, and have reached an age where they were ready to learn. Like Mària taught him, he began to teach the children. He taught them to read, taught them basic maths, taught them about the world around them and about their country, and taught them the word of his beloved Andoletta. Cedric loved all the children, but he especially took to one in particular, named Dainan. He was orphaned similarly to Alex, after his parents were lost in a storm, and was very clearly depressed. Cedric fathered him just as Mària fathered Cedric years ago, along with Mària's help of course. Cedric happily bonded with his new family, and shared his travel stories with his old family. About once a month, he would receive a letter, sealed and pressed with black wax. The pattern of the press depicted a rose surrounded by ivy leaves. These letters he knew instantly were from Medeia. This routine life continued until the day Medeia sent him a different kind of letter. Instead of a confession, it was news. Medeia had a lead on the possible whereabouts of Cedric's parents, and wanted to meet. While it took time to prepare, Cedric made all the arrangements and said farewell to Mària and his students. It was after this departure that he met the rest of The Party, and began their quest. Cedric and Alexander Cedric and Alexander became excellent friends, but there was no denying the fact that they had many disagreements.While Cedric wanted to keep assisting the church, and believed Alexander should help as well, Alexander had his own dreams and aspirations. He wanted to become a sailor, like his late father. Both Cedric and Mària disagreed with this choice; they believed it to be too dangerous a career. On top of the danger, they believed that being a sailor was not as rewarding as many other careers. Alexander, struggling with depression, wanted to run off and have fun all day, while Cedric believed one should have a strict schedule and rigid structure to one's day. Cedric liked to keep things clean, while Alexander made messes and got dirty himself. Alexander liked to roughhouse, while Cedric was afraid of someone getting hurt. The two had plenty of differences, but one could say that they were complimentary. Cedric may have enjoyed his life at the church, but he thought the idea of roughhousing and "hanging out" sounded fun. He was known to occasionally shirk his duties to go to the beach with Alexander. And while Alexander hated the idea of living as busy and "boring" a life as Cedric, he liked admired Cedric's drive and determination, and somewhat envied his intelligence and level of education. But more than anything else, he grew to appreciate Cedric as a person, and Cedric felt the same way. Until Cedric's early 20's, the idea of romance and romantic love was a foreign concept to him. He knew many married men and women, and saw how they loved each other, but never felt the same way about any of the young men or women he had known before; his love was for the church. However, when he was out with Alex, having fun doing whatever it was that they were doing at the time, he could feel a lightness in his chest, and a sense of ease. He had never felt this feeling before, and he wondered if it was the feeling that had been described to him before. Sister Mària described butterflies in one's stomach, and Brother Joshua described an unwillingness to leave that person. Cedric wasn't sure if this was love, but he knew that standing beside Alex was the happiest he had ever been. And when he confessed these feelings to Alexander, he was speechless. His face did not display disgust or anger, it instead showed a mixture between panic and confusion. Before Cedric could apologize for the sudden confession, Alexander ran off, telling Cedric to not follow him. Cedric returned to the church confused and sad. Sister Mària could tell something was off, but Cedric would not tell her what. He only said, "I'm afraid I made Alexander angry." Later that evening, Alexander returned, and asked to meet at the beach, just below the bluff. When Cedric arrived, Alex very awkwardly confessed his own feelings towards Cedric. They were unsure how to proceed, but were both happy they shared similar feelings. In the following years to come, they grew even closer. While they were very discreet about displaying their feelings, they would still meet in private to share their affection. In public they were the orphan boys, two unlikely friends, but when they had moments alone, they held hands and pressed together close, and spoke to each other about their feelings, their days, the people they met, the weather; just about everything. They would meet every day on a rarely-touched part of the beach, hidden behind the bluff, to be together. They would sit on stones or lie in the sand, talking for sometimes hours. One fateful evening in the year 1212, on the anniversary of Alex's father's death, the two were discussing the complicated, heart-aching feelings they sometimes had, including the sadness they felt in their orphanage. The two's hearts were closer than they were ever before, being able to spill out in the open to be received and protected with open arms. While they didn't know yet how they felt, they kissed for the first time on the beach that night. They both felt awkward afterward, but happy. In the following days, Cedric began to slack in his work a bit, and Sister Mària took notice. When asked what Cedric was so distracted with, Cedric shyly admit that he thought he was in love. Mària sighed and a frown crossed her face, as she wrapped an arm around Cedric. She solemnly explained that Priests of Andoletta do not take partners and do not marry, for they must devout themselves to Andoletta. Joshua had not married after opening the church, and neither had Mària. Cedric was heartbroken; how could he choose between love for Alex, and love for his goddess? The next time they met privately, Cedric told Alex what Mària had told him. Alex scoffed, and asked Cedric if he really wanted to be a priest of the church. For the first time in months, Cedric was angry with Alex. The church had been Cedric's entire life up until this point. He loved Andoletta and loved the church, and would never want to leave. Alex did not take kindly to this reaction. While he knew Cedric did not mean this, he accused Cedric of loving the church more than him. He said that if he loved Alex, he'd leave the church for him. Cedric attempted to defend himself to no avail, Alex would not listen. Alex ran from Cedric, leaving the care of the church. Cedric did not chase him, but felt his heart breaking with every footstep away. Again, Cedric was alone. Cedric sat on the beach in shock for at least an hour before he composed himself and returned to the church. That evening, he explained everything to Mària. She was equally heartbroken, having taken part in this tragedy. She never meant to hurt Cedric, and doing so put a burden upon her so great, she new not how to act. She confessed to him that, despite never marrying, she had fallen in love with Joshua while working as a priestess, but knew that their love would never be. While she loved the church and loved Andoletta, she sometimes resented wearing the cloth if it meant keeping herself from love. She had thought many times about leaving the Church to marry, but knew that Joshua would never leave, and never break his vows. She promised him: whether or not Cedric left to be with Alexander, she would always love him, and so would Andoletta. However, even if he knew where Alexander was, or if he'd return, Cedric was still devoted to the church. He wanted to stay; it's all he had ever known. In the following months, Cedric was plagued with a depression. In an attempt to help ease his worries, Mària spoke to Joshua, and the both of them had him tasked with being a missionary for the church next spring. While they wanted to spread the word of Andoletta, truthfully, this was a means to cheer him up, by having him see the world and make new friends. Alexander left Placid Harbor and lived on the streets. While on the streets, he began to pick fights with anyone who would fight back. At first it was for survival, but it developed into a sort of stress relief. He soon took to pubs, engaging in drunken brawls. Before long, he was fighting professionally in the ring. He was never a champion, but he had the potential. In fact, if he stayed in one place long enough, he'd probably be a champion. Regardless, his stage name, "Iron-Fist Alexander" spread to any city that had a fighter's club. Some of his fights were even advertised, with fliers posted about. Cedric once attended one of these fights, years later. He was impressed with his strength and raw talent, and admired the man Alex had become. But, all these years later, Cedric still felt shame for his decision, and hid himself from Alex, leaving without a word. Fatalis (The rest of the Party probably hasn't seen Cedric's Fatalis yet, as of the new fatalis lore) Cedric's Fatalis embodies his intense, sometimes dangerous rage, and his ability to keep it contained. When it first begins to materialize, Cedric's anger is just beginning to take over, and Cedric may still calm it. It takes the form of a large ornate bird cage made of black iron, chained to Cedric's back in the same fashion one would wear a backpack. The chains wrap around arms (under his armpits and over the shoulders), around his chest, and around his neck. What's inside the cage is not visible at this stage, as it is filled with an amorphous black fog, that gently flows out, around, and back into the cage. Whispers can be faintly heard from onlookers, but cannot be made out. As Cedric's anger grows more intense, more chains wrap theirselves around Cedric, and a slight form can be seen in the cage, although it's unclear what through the fog. The only thing that can be seen are glowing red eyes, looking at Cedric from the back of his head. The whispers are louder; they're pokes and prods against Cedric's psyche. They're encouraging him to let his anger loose, to make drastic actions, depending on the circumstances. Often, when Cedric reaches this point, the whispers tell him to kill. At this stage, Cedric can still calm down, but he's nearing the point of no return. Once Cedric has neared his edge, the chains wrapped around Cedric appear to be cracking and ready to fall apart, and the cage begins to rust and bend, giving out to the growing creature inside. The form in the cage is much clearer; it's covered in feathers, and has grisly, beastly talons. Its head is adorned by gnarled, twisted horns. When its mouth is closed, it has the face of an owl, but as it opens its maw, razor sharp teeth line the jaws, breaking its pseudo-mask. Its neck is long, although pressed tightly against the cage walls. The fog it gives off spreads much further now, covering a small area around Cedric. Its whispers raise to quiet, frantic, breathy screams. Its tongue whips back and forth across its lips, as if it thirsts for blood. At this point, Cedric is at his breaking point. Unless pulled back by force, Cedric won't turn back. When Cedric's rage consumes him, he breaks the constraints of his self-control, also breaking the metaphorical chains holding him back. The cage has broken away, and the creature flies free, wrapping Cedric in a cloak of black feathers, before coming to a stop behind him, like a malevolent shadow. It towers over you at 15 feet tall, you think. The longer you stare, the larger it gets. Its feet are adorned with razor sharp talons, like those possessed by the owl whose face has been stolen by the beast. Its wings span 40 feet at least. Its neck is long, like a feathered snake. Its face is just short of demonic. Its mouth opens like a dragon, the jaw lining up with the owl's face, with razor sharp teeth and a gray tongue lashing about. With every breath, the black fog streams from its maw, and with every slow, ominous wing beat, the fog seeps out of its jet black feathers. Its piercing red eyes are the last glimpse you see of it before it disperses into the fog, and Cedric's frenzy begins. Notable Events * Was present when the party first came together at The Wolf's Jaw Tavern and Inn, when they defeated the demon and were subsequently arrested. * Found the Skull of Nazak (at the time was believed to be a piece of marble) in the castle dungeon. * Sent on quest to escort the Prince home, along with the rest of the party. Anastasia joined the party at this point. * Met with Aidan of The Cloak of Magdh at the flower shop, as Medeia instructed in her letter. * The Party was attacked by bandits along the path to the forest; Cedric learned that the Skull of Nazak could be thrown like a weapon, and magically returned to him, like a sort of magic boomerang. * When attacked by Water Nymphs, Cedric threw the Skull of Nazak into the river, hoping it would have some sort of affect to aid them in the battle. The Skull of Nazak created a whirl pool, creating a hazard for the party. The Skull was promptly retrieved via magic return. * While in the forest, Cedric chose to experiment, seeing what else the skull could do. He dropped it in a fire, creating a flamethrower, which ignited Brumpo's clothing. Cedric reached into the fire, burning his hand, to stop the skull. It was left outside overnight, as a "punishment" of sorts (despite them thinking it was inanimate). The next morning, it had formed into a monkey-like golemn made of dirt. Cedric recalled the skull as before, and the golemn fell apart. * At some point in the forest, the party enters a mysterious set of ruins, protected (or cursed?) by some sort of powerful magic. They fell into a slumber, affected by the magic, and awoke as visions of people in their past lives. They were no longer the humans and dwarves they remembered, but something else; angels and demons? Tieflings? It was unclear. They were protecting some kind of shrine from an oncoming attack. The party awoke before the visions were clear. * After awaking in Kazuto's camp, Cedric's belongings had been removed and taken. After hearing whispers beneath his bed, he found the Skull, staring straight at him. It was either missed by the people who took them, or it found its way back on its own. * While at Kazuto's camp, aided with banishing and anchoring the demon within Anastasia by contacting Aidan in the city of Arden. Was present for the ritual. * Shortly after leaving Kazuto's camp, stepped away from the party to attempt to speak with the Skull. The Skull responded, telling him that he was, in life, a powerful necromancer named Nazak, cursed to be tied to his bones (or what was left of them) for eternity. (Note: this is when the party, ooc, first learns that it was in fact a skull, and not just marble) Despite knowing who he was and knowing he was a powerful necromancer, was unsure what kinds of magic his skull possessed. Informed Cedric he could regain his form (or at least move on his own) if he were to have his own body. Cedric denied Nazak's request. This entire interaction was witnessed by Brumpo, who Cedric did not notice. Soon after, Cedric attempted to introduce the party to Nazak, to which Nazak remained silent. To this day, no one knows Nazak can speak. * Party makes way to the Prince's camp, where they deliver to the Prince good and bad news. The Prince enlists them on a mission of investigation: there was a demon spy within the camp, delivering news to other demons, and stealing artifacts from the armory. The Spy was revealed to be a boy known as Joshua, the "Beastmaster" (stable boy). Cedric, Glanwynn, and Brumpo fought Joshua into submission, before he fled to the Prince's quarters. When the three arrived, they were met with the sight of a young man slaying Joshua without a second though. Teilen joins the party * Cedric holds small funeral service for the boy Joshua was before his possession. Collects his bracelet and takes on personal quest of locating his parents to deliver the news. Bonds with Nazak to a certain degree. * Party (sans Guy) leaves the Prince's fortress to return to Arden. They find a path of destruction leading from the guard fortress along the river all the way to Arden. ** The party meets with Karl Marx and Kazuto before being ferried across the river. Kazuto joins them for the time being. ** They inspect the fortress for a short time, but decide to move on. The town has a type of demonic magic haze hovering over it, and no humans are to be found. ** Party comes into contact with black-eyed children, which intimidates the party into fleeing. ** The party hears roars in the distance, and sees a similar trail found along the way to the city. There's some sort of slime in the trail, which is identified to do psychic damage to anyone who would make contact with it. Cedric collects some in a water skin. ** Party encounters another black-eyed child after seeking refuge in a church. Identified to be a demon, an Imp. Very weak, but nimble. ** Guy returns to the party within the church, via magical means. ** Party stops at Aidan's for rest and rejuvenation. They then make their way into the sewers beneath the castle. Before entering, the Prince is seen battling the source of destruction, a terrible tentacled beast known as an Aboleth. Kazuto leaves us to fight alongside the Prince * The party fights their final battle on this quest, versus Rafaj. The entire party fights valiantly, and the final blow is landed by a sad and reluctant Anastasia. Rafaj is slain, while The Queen and the Captain of the Guard Alexis (I need to double check this?) are left injured because of Rafaj's magic. Alexis recovers, and the Queen has yet to awaken. '-End of Arc 1-' '-Epilogue + Intermission-' * Cedric speaks to Aidan about permanently banishing the demon anchored to Anastasia. * Cedric attends ball held by the temporary Queen Anastasia, organized to boost the morale of the kingdom. Cedric sees Sister Maria and his students, whose rushed voyage from their home town was paid for and arranged by Anastasia. Cedric also gets a much-welcomed surprise from Medeia, attending the ball. Relationships Brumpo Brumpo's Thoughts: Appreciates the old man’s inventiveness and impulsiveness in high-tension situations. After finding out about his skull’s true identity, Cedric revealed it to the party; even though no one believed him, Brumpo saw it as proof that Cedric is an honest man. Though Brumpo won’t go as far as to give witness to the skull’s power, cause he’s petty. Cedric's Thoughts: Brumpo isn't the best with words or in delicate situations, which Cedric can relate to a lot, but Brumpo often says things or makes little comments that just make things worse. He's also the type who would run from trouble if he could, even if it endangers his allies. However, that seems to be changing. While he still undoubtedly looks out for his own interests, it seems like the rest of party are rubbing off on him quite a bit. He's even befriending Teilen, someone that the party has struggled to find common ground with. Most importantly, it seems he's taken a liking to Anastasia, almost like a niece, or similar distant family member. While Brumpo's motivations may remain unclear, he seems to be a reliable friend once he trusts you. Glanwynn Glanwynn's Thoughts: He seems pretty calm, but Glanwynn doesn't trust him much when considering his fatalis. Although the fact that kids seem to like him does scores him some good points on her list. Not sure about his intentions overall (Outdated, based somewhat on old Fatalis lore, in which Fatalis were always visible.) Cedric's Thoughts: '''Kind and friendly and well-spoken, she’s an asset to the party, and a good friend. Quite a storyteller and a musician, both traits Cedric respects personally. Her origins and history were made suspicious by Aidan’s hyper-focused attention. What could she have gone through in her past? Who is she really? Despite all this mystery, Cedric still considers her a friend and ally. Guy '''Guy's Thoughts: Soft-spoken and calm, though his fatalis seems intimidating. Reminds Guy of his father, in some ways. Possibility for a great deal of anger under the surface, judging by the way he rushed into the fight with the greater fatalis. Notwithstanding, he has done nothing to endear himself particularly well. Neutral, with leanings towards ally. (Outdated, based somewhat on old Fatalis lore, in which Fatalis were always visible.) Cedric's Thoughts: Like Cedric, Guy is a man of strong convictions, who has devoted his life to his Faith. While their beliefs and service appear different, their love for their deities are equally great. Outside of his Faith, Guy is wise, patient, loyal, and an excellent peacemaker. Had it not been for Guy, the Party's journey would likely have been much more violent, and likely would have come to an ending none of us would like to imagine. He is a man worthy of all the friends and honor he has earned on his journeys. Sera Sera's Thoughts: Neutral. Same with Brumpo, doesn’t know what his motives are. Finds it odd how such an old man willingly accepts a seemingly fruitless mission. Cedric's Thoughts: Sera, despite her reputation as a thief- the type of person thought to be sneaky and selfish- has been nothing but kind to Anastasia. When no on else could get through to her, Sera could wipe away the tears and give her a welcome distraction. Sera's former occupation is likely a result of years of hardships, starting at a young age. But now, she's the Duchess of Ghainta, a title given to her by Anastasia, out of respect and gratitude. She may be quiet and untrusting of strangers, but she's got a brave heart and strong convictions. Teilen Teilen's Thoughts: Cedric is a bleeding heart, which is somewhat frustrating, but not necessarily a bad thing. He, like the rest of the party, hesitates to do what is necessary because of his perception of what is morally right. Teilen can distantly respect that, though he more prominently thinks it's stupid and going to get them all killed. Cedric's Thoughts: Cedric has not known Teilen long, only a few fleeting moments. For those moments however, Cedric has grown to detest the man. While his mission is noble and good, Cedric can’t approve of his methods. Cedric mournfully understands that not everyone can be saved, but he resents Teilen’s “shoot first ask questions later” attitude towards demons. He knows he could one day grow to accept Teilen, but he doesn’t see that being anytime soon. NPCs Aidan Cedric's feelings for Aidan can hazily be summarized in one word: Complicated. First and foremost, Cedric hates the man, the organization he works for, and everything he stands for. The first time the two met, Aidan made a vague threat on Cedric's life. However, Cedric owes Aidan a great deal. He came to Cedric's aide when asked, performing a task that would otherwise be impossible for the party to attempt, and may aide Cedric once again. Cedric doesn't enjoy being indebted to this man and doesn't want his friends anywhere near him, but for the time being, he is a powerful ally. Anastasia Anastasia's life has been plagued with nothing but heartache, pain, and turmoil. Between the death of two loved ones, her mother being in a coma, past pressure from her mother, and the demon that had possessed her at one point, she has not known much peace. With the party's help however, she's hopefully opening a new chapter in her life, where she can finally experience the happiness she so greatly deserves. Fadil Kind and honorable, but somewhat cynical. Although Cedric does not know much about royalty, he can only assume his apparent cynicism is caused by the stress of being in his position. Kazuto While he seems to be an ally, Cedric still hesitates to trust him. He has aided the party in our time of need, and that is something one can respect. Medeia A trusted friend and ally, whom Cedric wishes to "save" from becoming wholly evil and heartless. A member of the Cloak of Magdh. Nazak A companion Cedric has come to travel with. Although, not by Nazak's choice; as a skull, he can't do much walking on his own. Cedric doesn't want to confine him to his skull-prison, but fears what power the necromancer may possess if revived, and dreads the cost of reanimating him. Rafaj Cedric distrusted the man from the minute he met Rafaj, and it came as no surprise that Rafaj was in fact a demon. As a matter of fact, a Demon Lord. However, he still feels some remorse for killing him. He may have been truly, wholly evil, but Anastasia cared for him deeply, as a father figure in her life (or maybe an uncle figure). Sadly, we had no choice but to kill him. Category:The Party